choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
James Ashton
James, a main character in "The Freshman" series, is an upperclassman at Hartfeld and one of your love interests. He is first seen in book 1, chapter 1. Appearance James has cropped, black hair, brown eyes and dark skin. His left eyebrow is raised. Usually, he wears a blue blazer and a grey shirt. Personality James acts very professional. Even though he likes being sarcastic, he's very respectful to other people and a real gentleman. Writing is James's passion, he's incredibly hard-working for becoming an author. Words mean everything to him. James tells, that he only could say "I love you" to the girl he wants to stay together for the rest of his life. James thinks of himself as composed, confident and cool, but he behaves quite unsure and hesitant in important decisions. He's also very popular with the girls because of his name, his money and his look. It's unclear if James is aware of that. But if he is, he doesn't seem to care about. James seems anyway very unapproachable at the beginning. He starts opening up after the confession to his parents. He can be very hurt by the people he cares about the most. The late Professor Vasquez appears to have a profound lasting effect on James, as is shown in Book 3, Chapter 11, when, while Your Character is talking about the group's problems to him over Skype, James has muted his mike and is writing up details to a story he is writing using inspiration from Your Character, much like Vasquez did with his daughter Gabriela and Your Character. Relationships His parents James has got a difficult relationship with his parents George and Olivia Ashton They want him to take over their investment company and to marry a prosperous girl. James didn't dare to tell his parents he's studying literature and wants to be a writer. To stop their matchmaking-actions, he introduces Your Character to his parents as his fiancee. Enrique Vasquez Your classes ignited a passion in me. You taught me the power and beauty of the written word, something I hope to dedicate my life to. Thank you, Professor Vasquez. For everything. ''- James at Vasquez's grave in book 3, chapter 9 Vasquez is James's mentor. He helps James to write the play "Rosethorne Park", while James helps Vasquez with technical problems and other things. At the beginning of the story, they have been working together for three years. Vasquez means very much to James. He's the only one who understands James's passion for writing and supports him. Vasquez has got James's respect and trust. As James finds out about Vasquez's cancer, he feels very hurt and doesn't know how to behave near his mentor. After he sees how happy Vasquez is about the birth of his grandson and the reconciliation with his daughter, James feels better. Your Character As soon as she starts working for professor Vasquez, Your Character and James become Co-Workers. At the beginning, he likes teasing her and doesn't seem to like her. After they spend more time with each other, like on the Kappa Phi Sigma-ball or the dinner with his parents, James softens up. He even defends Your Character from Professor Vasquez because he cares about her and doesn't want her to leave Hartfeld. Vanessa Kingsley Vanessa is James's childhood-friend. Their parents are very good friends, so James and Vanessa grew up together and seem very close. At the dinner with James's parents, Mrs. Ashton mentions her as the perfect girl for her son. Your Character is able to meet her at the masquerade ball with James. She confesses that her father has got some serious business problems and asks James's family for help. Vanessa had (and still has) deeper feelings for James. He doesn't see her that way, but he cares about her very much. Vanessa also just wants to see James happy - even if it's with another girl. Sebastian ''He's just from a different world, you know - James about Sebastian in book 2, chapter 2 James and Sebastian know each other from prep school. He describes the sophomore as a talented actor and a textbook narcissist. They seemed to be friends and James respects Sebastian very much for his abilities. But he is very disappointed how Sebastian treats the not wealthy students and mentions that he was different back in prep school. After this, James turns his back on Sebastian and supports his rival Chris at the campaign. Other Looks James2.jpg|Party outfit Screenshot 2016-11-25-21-00-07-1.jpg|Makeover James.jpg|Shirtless James Premium Date.JPG|Premium date outfit James LA Makeover.png|LA Makeover Trivia * Based on his look and the fact that he mentions Kwanzaa in the Holiday Special Snowed In, we know that he's an Afro-American. * He celebrates Christmas. * James is shown on the cover of "James: Masquerade Ball", "The Freshman: Snowed In" and "The Freshman: Game of Love". Category:Characters Category:'The Freshman' Characters Category:Male Category:Students Category:Love Interests